


The Forever of the Golden Sea

by infinitycats



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Children, Children!Au, Drabbles, Father!AU, Father's Day, Ficlet, Fluff, Just one character who has no name its ok, M/M, Original Character(s), Spock and Kirk have children!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitycats/pseuds/infinitycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Father's Day!! Here's an AU where Spock and Kirk have little chicks (children) of their own. :)<br/>Really short, a bit less than 2k (as I like to write them: short asf).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forever of the Golden Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as TOS or AOS! Pick your poison.

    When Jim had asked Spock, Spock was far more than elated. In fact, it was one of the rare times that Spock had even given Jim a small smile. It was something Jim had to take a mental picture and save it into the most inner corners of his mind, which was smart because downstairs Chekov dropped a wine glass and Spock dropped that smile so quick, Jim was left alone in the room confused.  
    When Jim had asked Spock, it was their third anniversary together and it wasn't like they both hadn't talked about it before. Spock was the first one to bring it up and then Jim picked up on it, sometimes bringing it up out of the blue.  
    Then after that, Bones picked up on it and began to drop off the medical hints and how easy it would be. And then he dropped down other methods like adoption and surely, it wouldn't be like going to the pound except it kind of would. Bones and Jim had a stare down after that, talking through their eyes and not their mouths (Jim somehow could do this with almost anyone) so Spock looked away, drank his tea and allowed them to bicker.  
    Uhura dropped down hints too. They were worse than hints honestly but they were hints. It was offers of babysitting, trips and planning a party. These were all things Uhura was just far more than ready to help with because hell, she wasn't about to have one. Scotty neither, so the promise of a party (and alcohol), that was what fueled him. Jim would sometimes bring up that maybe as strange as it sounds, Scotty just wants to help out too and even stranger that Scotty was a good caretaker (missions on the Enterprise have caused them to get into some strange situations that let you learn a lot about someone).  
    Anyways, when Jim had asked Spock, it was their three year anniversary party with a few close friends. Jim had whisked Spock away into their room, sat him down and finally asked.

* * *

  
    Spock's fears were that he was going to be a terrible father. Jim's fear was that he wouldn't know how to be a father since he never had one, only father figures.  
    Two men just in fear of how to be a father. It was a bit ironic in a sense. They wanted a child or maybe children, didn't know how to fathers, didn't know how to parent, didn't know if they were the right mix for children. Maybe they were only good with pets like tribbles or something. You didn't need to have the sex talk with tribbles, they just ate and reproduced. What else was there to tribbles? Or a dog and a cat, which both Jim and Spock did have. They got along really nicely, which made Jim really happy because the first three months were hell. Sasha was already there a year before Tali and Tali was a real jerk when she wanted to be.  
    Bones was there for a lot of it and Bones was the only helpful face when Jim was sometimes not listening. Spock had already feigned confidence when he was truly anxious. The science was sound but it was Spock who felt like he wasn't sound at all.  
    The process was to infuse both Spock and Jim's genes into a sperm that would then be fertilized with a woman (whom they picked a surrogate Vulcan to keep the child half Vulcan, half Human and allowed to grow up properly. Their first child was a success, beautifully pale (later, his skin turned much tanner) with soft green cheeks and the darkest of hair. Jim cried (there's a photo hidden somewhere of it) and Spock had to proceed to hug Jim. It was a beautiful picture perfect moment which Uhura and Bones took about a good half a million (not really) pictures of it.  
    And then Jim wanted another one. It was a bit out of the blue really. George was only 2 when Jim sprung this out. At first, Jim wanted George to have a sibling that would keep him company. After that, it was just that Jim wanted another baby. It wasn't long before George began the campaign of another child and Spock gave in.  
    Amanda was born a year later. George was a summer baby, Amanda was a winter one. She was a more complicated gift. At first, the fertilization had been postponed for some time due to some lab issues and after, the surrogate mother was coming back from a family visit and got stuck with a cancelled flight. It was like the Universe did not want them to have Amanda at all and Jim allowed himself to get sucked into being busy with George. George, who was not complaining because he got more dada time, tend to ask Jim about the new baby.  
    Damn Vulcan children and their learning of words a bit quickly. George was stuck on the word 'baby' for a while, not talking about anything else. Thankfully, the surrogate mother had became pregnant with their little one and Jim could breathe because "baby is coming!" was the magic word around the house and George would scream in happiness. Little George who was so far more excited for having a brother or a sister (they didn't know yet) did not know the the amount of sharing or fighting he would have now.  
    When George turned 2 1/2, he had lost the little flutters of smiles and delights. He became more Vulcan as the days went on. He went from dada (Jim) to papa (Spock), controlling his emotions and keeping it in check.  
    It wasn't like Jim was going to go over and become the tickle monster just to hear his baby laugh one more time. No sir, that wasn't Jim at all. But as time progressed, George learned that the tickle monster was a no-no. Jim couldn't tell Spock no to teaching his son about how to be a Vulcan when he was a Vulcan and Jim would surely go through the tickles, the laughter and the flutters of happiness with his new baby.  
    George still cuddled with Jim and Jim knew very much that George was George even if he didn't smile anymore.  
    Amanda was very green when she came out and none of the doctors like that so she had to stay in the hospital for some time. The surrogate mother was a bit worried but told Jim it was fine. Amanda was the mother's 6 and last surrogate child (as crazy as that sounds) but not the first to stay a bit at the hospital. She let Jim have some time alone with the baby and said goodbye when she was discharged two months later.  
    Amanda stayed in the hospital for a month before she was deemed healthy. A form of infant Jaundice that was often seen in hybrid Vulcans had plagued her and Bones had to be the one to smack some sense into Jim's mother hen mode that she was fine and infant Jaundice isn't that serious.  
    Amanda was a healthy pale girl that later mellowed into a light toffee color and her dark hair and eyes brighten up to mirror Jim's. It was due to her weird genetic coding, something someone overlooked and allowed her to have a bit of both extremes. It was a bit unsettling, Spock had to confess to Jim, how strange to see a blonde-and-blue-eyed Vulcan who looked so much like his husband. Jim had laughed, saying that however Amanda or George had come out, he would still love them both with all of his heart. Spock had to agree.

* * *

  
    Like George, Amanda was sunshine and rainbows and enjoyed the tickle monster a lot from either Jim or George. George had lost his love for the tickle monster but not his love for being the tickle monster. And since George was already so mature at age 6, taking care of his 4 year old sister wasn't that bad.  
    Unless they fought. That was the worse.  
    Amanda came out to the porch wailing at the top of her lungs. Spock was somewhere up in the house and Jim was hiding out on the hammock. He swayed over to see his green jelly bean crying and scooped her up to lay her on his chest. "I think you're getting a bit too old to be crying to get your way, you little bean."  
    And Amanda had cried until she got tired. Her hiccups filled the silence and Jim shifted to look at her. She was watching the breeze shift the corn stalks into waves, making them look like a golden sea. No one had taken her nor George to see the pacific ocean. One day, Jim decided, he would take them to see the ocean so they could see the beauty of the unknown.  
    The sun was coming down, hidden behind the large tree but just perfect to make everything bleed bright and beautiful. Jim nestled himself right, holding onto his baby chick as he closed his eyes.

 

  
     George was asleep on the sofa, maybe at one point he was mad at Amanda for doing something but now it was forgotten in his quiet conquest of sleep. When Spock walked down, he scooped his young prince up before walking outside. He looked at the gleaming yellow corn field and saw **_the forever of the golden sea_**. For a moment, Spock wished that he could stay here in time forever and took himself out of his reverie. He found Jim asleep, his dark golden locks curled at the end from his sweat, the swell of the heat getting to the Iowa man. He leaned down, holding his son right and kissed Jim's forehead before he took Amanda with him and disappeared into the house.  
    At one point, he couldn't hold them like this because they were too young. Now, they were old enough to both be picked up without a protest and laid them down in their bed. George, for the life of him, would never ever get up for anything. He was such a deep sleeper that Spock could've dropped him and he wouldn't have even tried to wake up.  
    And Amanda, poor thing, got fussy every time someone tried to wake her up and now, sleep had conquered her and she didn't even try to bite Spock (lord knows why she was in a biting stage but Spock had a feeling Jim once had one). George got put to bed first, letting Amanda sit up right half asleep and delirious. She kept talking about chickens while George muttered a good night and got into the most awkwardest position to sleep comfortably in.  
    He scooped Amanda up and walked to her side, letting her dip into the bed herself. It was smart to make them share a room since Amanda liked almost everything George liked. They both liked cars (the ones with wheels), dinosaurs, spaceships, flowers (George had 3 books on flowers, Amanda kept one that was only a picture book because it contained all sorts of Federations flowers but more flowers than George's 3 books had) and gardening. Amanda was the one that liked the barn animals though, George couldn't stand to work with animals at all.  
    Amanda rolled into bed, curling up like a armadillidium vulgare or as Jim liked to call them, pill bugs. Amanda loved pill bugs too but couldn't stand them for so long. "Good night," she told Spock, holding onto his hand and let letting hers droop down to show how tired she was.  
    "Good night," Spock told her and let her mumble an "I love you".  
    It was times like these that Spock knew his fears of being a bad father were just idle thoughts.

 

* * *

Here is a picture of the fam I had commissioned a while back!!

**Author's Note:**

> George and Amanda are so cute. I have always considered them to be Jim's kids. Obviously, George is named after Jim's brother and his father. Amanda is named after Spock's mom. The reason they named them that is to remind them they are Human and they should be proud.
> 
> Uhm, other than that, I don't know if Vulcan children learn control early on but I'm assuming so there's that.
> 
> Gender is not a thing for these children as they share a lot of interests together. George goes on to become very Vulcan, Amanda doesn't. She meets Sybok when she's like 12 or something and learns you can be Vulcan AND feel. It's all very cute.
> 
> Anyways, happy Father's day!! Or if you read this after, have a good day. :)
> 
> Kudos/Comments appreciated.  
> twitter: @vulcanslut  
> tumblr: vulcanslut.tumblr.com


End file.
